The Twins From The Future
by Live to anger the World
Summary: What if Kagome had a twin who went back in time with her? okay. this is only rated M to be on the safe side. i really don't want to be reported. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


Title: The Twins From The Future

Chapter: We're In A History Book!

Author: Live to anger the World

Summary: What if Kagome had a twin who went back in time with her?

Word count: 2,317

Disclaimer: Okay...You see Inuyasha? How 'bout Kagome? Any of the other characters? Yeah...None of those are mine! Nada! Zip! Ziltch! I own Shiki and the plot twists I put into the actual story.

Warning: ...violence? Cursing. Lots of that one...but not in this chap!

A/N: Okay. First Inuyasha fanfic... OMG! I just realized I'm not planning to put slash in this one...Oh! And I'll add more to the key if needed.

Key: italics and underlined=twins talking through mental link

**

* * *

**

***500 Years Ago, The Sengoku Period***

The village is bloody and burning. The villagers scream. A building collapses as a laughing figure with long white hair clothed in red bursts through the roof. "This is only what you deserve!" the figure shouts, now revealed to be a boy that seems to be of teenage years. "Just as I deserve the Jewel Of Four Souls!" The young, dog-eared male thinks as he heads through the nearby forest, 'With this…I can become a true demon…' His thoughts are interrupted by a woman's shout, "Inuyasha!" An arrow hit's the demon boy in the chest, pinning him to a massive tree, and causing him to drop the Jewel. "Ki…Kikyo!" Inuyasha gasps, looking at the young woman who is just lowering her bow. 'How…dare you…' Kikyo kneels down and retrieves the necklace. "The Jewel…for such a thing…" The people of the village gather around the wounded priestess. "Lady Kikyo…" "What terrible wounds…" A young girl with a bandage over her right eye kneels by the woman. "Please sister…We have to take care of you…" Kikyo looks at her little sister calmly. "I will not live. Listen well, Kaede…take this…and burn it with my remains." The priestess hands her sister the Jewel Of Four Souls. 'It must never…fall into the wrong hands again! I shall take this Jewel with me…to the world beyond!' As Kikyo burns holding the Jewel, Inuyasha is pinned to the tree under a strong, "unbreakable" spell by an arrow.

***Tokyo 1997, Present***

At a shrine with a sign in front stating, FORTUNES -:- EXORCISMS -:- AMULETS/WARDS -:- CONTACT GODS, two teenage girls are talking with an elderly man. "The _Shikon Jewel_?" They ask at the same time, matching confused expressions on their faces. "Yes," the man says. "So long as one has this, one's family will know safety and prosperity." He hands the black haired girl a key chain stating _Sunset Shrine _on it over a small ball. "And people actually pay money…" she starts. The sentence is finished by the red-black haired girl who snatched up the "Jewel". "…For these marbles?" they say incredulously. The first girl glares at the other with her big brown eyes as she picks up their cat. "Hear its legend, Kagome, Shiki." The balding man with a white moustache and beard says as the girls dangle the key chain in front of the cat. "In the beginning, the _Jewel Of Four Souls_…" he starts, only to be interrupted by Shiki, the girl with red-black hair and slanted dark gold eyes. "Save your breath, Gramps." Kagome picks up the thought. "You remember what tomorrow is?" They look at him with identical grins and glinting, mischievous (on Shiki's part) eyes. Grandpa sighs, but smiles and pulls out two wrapped packages. "Could I ever forget my adorable granddaughters' birthday? The twins gasp and smile wide. "Wow! For me?" They say together. "It's a day early, but…Happy Birthday, girls!" They grab the presents and rip them open, only to pull out… "It's a mummified hand of a _Kappa_ water sprite." Gramps says, back into lecture mode. "The legends hold that whosoever possesses these…" He trails off as Kagome picks up their cat and gives it the hand. "Here, Buyo. Lunch." "And dinner!" Shiki says. "Do you know how much those cost?" Grandpa exclaims in horror, eyes bulging.

**#Kagome's POV#**

'My house is also a very old shrine. I live with my grandpa, mom, little brother, and my twin sister.' At the kitchen table Grandpa holds a pickle in his chopsticks. "The legend of these pickles is that…" "You bought them from Mr. Ujiko, right?" Shiki interrupts. 'There's a sacred _Goshinboku_ God-Tree that's 500 years old. And an old covered well that probably has its own legend. In fact, everything at my house has a legend, but…' Kagome and Shiki run out the door wearing school uniforms and carrying book bags. "See ya!" they yell. '…No matter how many times Grandpa tells them to us, we always forget. Shiki and I never even thought about trying to remember them. Until the day we turned 15. Today.'

**#Normal POV#**

"Hey! Sota!" the girls yell. Their little brother pokes out from the well-house. "Sis?" he calls back. "You're not supposed to play in the mini- shrine!" Kagome admonishes. "But Buyo…He's…" Sota starts. "In the well house?" the twins finish, realizing where this was going. Inside the well-house, the little black haired, dark gold eyed boy kneels at the top of the stairs that run down to the well itself, calling the cat. The girls stand behind him and look at the old, boarded up well. "He's somewhere down there…" Sota says. "So go get him out!" Shiki says, exasperated. The boy shivers. "But doesn't this place kinda…give you the creeps?" Kagome sits next to him and asks, "What, you scared?" "You're a boy, aren't you?" Shiki taunts, siding with her sister. They stop as a noise sounds from below. Sota gasps and hides behind the closest girl, Kagome. "Th-there's something in there!" he stammers. "Like, oh, say…" Shiki starts. "Our CAT?" Kagome finishes the quip. More noises sound out as the girls walk down the steps. _Geez…Huh?_ Kagome thinks to Shiki. _It's coming from…_ Shiki wonders. _Inside the well?_ Kagome shrieks as Buyo rubs against her ankle, purring. "Don't yell like that! You scared me!" Sota cries, still at the top of the stairs. The twins glare at him, Kagome now holding Buyo. "you little…" they say, Shiki starting towards the stairs. Their brother watches in astonishment as the well's boards crack open behind Kagome. "Ka…Kagome!" he yells, pointing. Shiki turns just in time to see her sister grabbed by some six armed monster. Kagome drops the cat in shock and Shiki lunges to grab her twin by the ankle as she's dragged into the formerly closed off well. The monster's full body is revealed to the two terrified teens. It has a human female unclothed upper body, except that it has six arms. The lower half is just a long, tail like skeleton. _No! This can't be!_ Kagome thinks slightly hysterically to Shiki, who is still hanging on to her ankle. "What joy…what strength I feel…" the centipede like creature speaks. The skin and muscle starts to reappear over the bones on her tail like lower body. "My flesh returns to me!" She sticks out her long, snake like tongue to stroke Kagome's face. "You… have it…yes?" "Let me…go…you…FREAK!" Kagome shrieks. Her hand glows as she hits the creature's face. The arm holding the girls in place comes off and both twins scream. The now almost fully formed centipede demon spirals into the darkness they've been floating in, her arm still clutching Kagome's, even while severed. "I…will…not…lose it now…the Jewel…Of Four…Souls…" Her voice fades to nothing at the end. _Jewel…of Four?_ Shiki asks. Suddenly they hit the ground with matching thuds, both sweating and panting from the scare. _We're…in the well?_ Kagome questions, surprised. _Was that thing…just a dream?_ Shiki continues. _Guess not!_ They shudder as they see that the arm that came off is in the well with them. "_Jewel Of Four Souls_…now what did Gramps say again?" Kagome asks, thinking aloud. Shiki shrugs and looks up. 'I…I've gotta get out of here…' she thinks, her slight claustrophobia starting to kick in. "Sota! You there? Go get Gramps! Now!" Kagome yells, seeing her twins distress. They start to climb the walls of the well after receiving no answer using vines, 'Where did these come from?' to help themselves up. _Chicken…_ Kagome complains. _Run away, will he?_ As the two girls reach the top of the well, they realize that they were in the middle of a forest! "Where's this?" Kagome whispers. 'We fell into the well inside the mini-shrine…but…' "Grandpa!" Shiki yells as they move deeper. "MOM?" '…now there's no trace of a shrine.' "Oh! The old God-tree!" they both exclaim and start running towards the huge tree. Even when the were little, they could find their way home from that tree. They freeze in shock as they reach it. There's a boy pinned to the tree by an arrow through his chest and many roots and vines seem to have grown over him. They climb the roots to get closer. "Um…are you okay? Hello?" Kagome asks. "Gome," Shiki whispers. "Those aren't human ears!" She points at the boys dog like silver ears. They looked at each other for a moment before they both reach out a hand and touch an ear. _Wait…this is so not the time or place for this._ Kagome scolds. "What are you doing there?" a male voice suddenly rings out through the forest. Both girls find themselves surrounded by arrows sticking out of the tree. "This land is forbidden!" one man yells. "Be you strangers?" the other asks.

***In the Village***

"You found them in Inuyasha's Forest?", "Aye, lasses in queerest rags they be!" the villagers whisper amongst themselves as they gather around Kagome and Shiki where they sit bound hand and foot. "Hey! You didn't have to tie us up, y'know!" they yell angrily together. The villagers just continue talking. "They've come spyin', I wager!", "Then another battle's a brewin'?" and "They be some o' them _Kitsune_ foxes usin' magic to look girls, I say!" _We're in a history book!_ Kagome says, confused. _The sengoku period…feudalism…warring states…_ Shiki confirms. The crowd starts to part. "Make way! Make way!", "Lady Kaede, the Priestess, is come!" An old woman wearing an eye patch over her right eye and carrying a bow walks over to the two tied up girls from the future. "Who are you? Why were you in the forest of Inuyasha?" the hunched woman asks. _The weirdos just get weirder…_ Shiki quips to Kagome, causing her to bite her lip to stifle a giggle. "Eh?" The priestess stares at Kagome. "Let me see your face." _Why do I feel like a show dog?_ Kagome asks as her face is examined. "So trying to look like a clever one, are you?" Kaede says. _Hmph! How rude!_ Shiki mentally growls. "You're her image, though…my elder sister…Kikyo…" Kaede whispers. "What?" the twins exclaim.

***In Kaede's Hut***

"Kikyo was the village priestess…and its protectress. That was over fifty years ago. She died when I was but a child." As she talks, Kaede pours three bowls of food, putting one in front of each girl and keeping the other for herself. "What's wrong? Not hungry?" she asks. Shiki's stomach growls, negating that sentence. "You think maybe you could untie us?" Kagome asks as politely as possible under the circumstances. After being released, the girls start to eat. Shiki asks softly, in between bites, "I don't s'pose…we're in Tokyo anymore?" Kaede looks at them curiously. "I've never heard that name. Is that…the land of your birth?" The twins sweat drop and Kagome answers, as Shiki's mouth is full. "I…uhh…guess so…we were just thinking that we should get going soon…" _Going…but where…_ she asked. _And how?_ Shiki queries. There is sudden screams and loud, banging sounds. "What could be-" Kaede is cut off by Kagome's scream as a bloody, ripped up horse lands in front of the hut, which all three had exited when the noises started. _The centipede thing is back!_ Kagome shrieks. "Run! A demon!" a villager shouts. The now complete demon has long fangs and glares at the girls from the future. "Give me the Jewel Of Four Souls." it demands, coming closer. Kaede stares at the twins in shock. "The…the…Jewel? You have the Jewel?" she cries. "We…we're not sure!" they yell back. _That thing…only wants us!_ Kagome says. _And unless we lead it away, everyone's going to-_ Shiki is interrupted by a frantic villager. "Neither spears nor arrows stop it!" "If we can lure it to the old dry well, we might trap it!" Lady Kaede replies. "The old dry well?" Kagome asks. "In Inuyasha's Forest…" comes the answer. _The well we crawled out of._ Shiki confirms. "Where's the forest?" she yells. "East towards-" Kaede starts. "Towards that light?" Kagome finishes. "Okay!" her twin replies. They take off running toward the light they see, and the well they want to find. "You will not slip away from me!" the centipede woman follows them. 'Those children…did they truly say? They saw the evil aura of the forest…that no earthly being can see!' Kaede thinks, watching them run off.

***At The Goshinboku Tree***

Inuyasha's ears perk, and a heartbeat sounds. He's alive! He growls, "The smell…the smell of she who killed me…is coming closer!" Kagome and Shiki burst through the trees. "We sure could use a rescue!" Kagome yells. "Less…talking! More running, Gome!" Shiki calls back. The centipede comes into the small clearing close behind. "Give me the Jewel Of Four Souls!" she hisses. "But…b-but I…" Kagome pants. "We don't have anything like-" Shiki tries to finish, but they both shriek as they hit the ground, dodging the demon. It disappears up the tree, just in time for the girls to hear, "Why toy with second raters like Mistress Centipede?" They look up, confused, to see the dog-eared, amber eyed boy awake and smirking at them, still pinned to the tree.

* * *

A/N: Soooo...cliffie? Maybe? And thank God for spell check! It took me five tries just now to spell maybe... So review if you liked! I want to know if I should even bother with this one.


End file.
